Get the Girl
by SunshineTails
Summary: "Admit it, you just cannot resist me," he replied with a smug smile. When Gary Oak first set eyes on Leaf Green, he knew that he had to get this girl, no matter how oblivious she was to his plan. Oneshot. Oldrivalshipping!


Hi! Just a random oldrivalshipping thing here... I hope you like it! ^.^

I own nothing.

* * *

...

**Get the Girl**

...

* * *

"Hey guys!" Leaf Green smiled as she sat down next to her five best friends, who she found out on the school fields tanning their legs. It was Friday afternoon and the weather was swelteringly hot.

There were people everywhere, enjoying the last of the rays before class began. Well, most of them.

Leaf looked around. "Uh...do we have to sit so close to the football game?" she asked, as the ball came dangerously close to where they were sitting. Leaf was unlucky; she was usually the one to get hit by the ball. She was a magnet for these kinds of things.

"Of course we do!" two of her friends, May and Lyra, exclaimed dreamily at the same time, their eyes wide as they watched the guys on the field.

"Well they are cute..." Dawn sighed happily as a few of them lost their shirts to the heat.

"I'll second that!" Marina giggled uncontrollably as her boyfriend Jimmy looked her way and winked, only to get hit in the face by the ball.

Misty was the only one who didn't look amused. "They're just a bunch of apes prancing around after a ball; I really don't see the attraction."

"You're not normal Mist." Lyra shook her head and mock-swooned onto May's shoulder. "They're so hot, what is air?"

Leaf giggled as Misty made a sarcastic comment back to Lyra about how air was made up of various gas elements.

She sighed happily. Summer was officially here, even if she still had two more hours left of school today.

"Ugh look at him. Showing off like the asshole that he is." May's mood suddenly darkened. She folded her arms as she watched the chartreuse haired male score an effortless goal, a smirk attached to his face.

Leaf found it incredibly strange that May was more than happy to watch the other boys play, yet she became increasingly angry whenever Drew came into focus.

Leaf did notice him shoot May a few looks though.

Dawn smiled. "I don't understand what you have against Drew Hayden, May. I think he's rather cute."

"Cute? Ew, he's ugly! What kind of freak would think he's good looking?" May rolled her eyes.

"You obviously..." Lyra muttered, laughing when May glared at her.

"Well that group of girls seem to like him." Marina pointed out.

"And there are a lot of them..." Leaf commented, squinting her eyes to look at the crowd of girls gathering near the game.

She hoped they'd get hit by the incoming ball and run off to a safer distance, they were blocking her view of the cute guys!

"Will they fucking move?" Lyra raged, taking the words directly out of Leaf's mouth.

The five of them looked at Misty for help. "What?" she asked, putting down her phone.

Eventually, she gave in after some serious bribing. Misty took a breath.

"Hey Brianna!" the redhead yelled at the top of her lungs.

The strawberry blonde turned around at the sound of her name, confused.

"My friends want to look at cute guys, not your asses, so tell your friends and yourself to get out of the way!" Misty yelled with a grin on her face.

Brianna looked angry but she did nothing about it, she just stomped away with the others following her.

Only Misty had the power to do something like that, she'd earned herself the reputation of THAT girl who should never be messed with. Even popular girls like Brianna were extremely wary of her.

"That's better!" Leaf beamed as the guys were back in full view again.

"Isn't Gary Oak just sex on legs or what?" Lyra fanned herself, and the other girls (besides Misty) started to squeal in agreement.

"Well obviously, but he's really cocky..." Leaf shrugged, not taking her eyes off Gary for a second. He caught her looking back and gave her an arrogant smile.

As Leaf quickly looked away, she realised something. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

But why had he been paying attention to her? She wasn't a popular girl...

"Yeah, but I love arrogant guys so that just adds to the attraction." May smiled dreamily.

"But I thought you 'hated' the oh-so-cocky Drew Hayden, May?" Misty grinned and May blushed an angry shade of red.

Leaf was about to reply to Misty's remark but the shrill of the bell stopped her from doing that.

"Are you serious?" Dawn whined, "I want to stay here..."

"English. Peachy." Misty muttered, getting to her feet with a sigh.

"I'm with you Mist!" Dawn stood up and started to walk with the redhead.

Leaf groaned at the thought of Science. As if the lesson wasn't bad enough, the teacher made things about ten times worse.

"Are you coming Leaf?" May asked. They weren't in the same class, but she had a lesson in the room next door.

"Sure," Leaf smiled.

"Oh that's just great. Leave me by myself Marina, its fine!" Lyra yelled out as Marina sprinted off in the direction of Jimmy.

May and Leaf giggled at Lyra's remarks and headed for the building. They reached the rooms and both went their separate ways.

Leaf headed into her class and took her seat on the second row. Her lab partner Red was already there and he smiled at her when she walked over. Red had a quiet personality, and that suited Leaf just fine when it came to doing assignments in pairs.

Half an hour later, she was daydreaming absentmindedly when something caught her eye as it landed on the table. A folded up piece of paper.

Leaf looked at Red and he shrugged, passing it over to her.

. . .

**Hey pretty girl, I saw you staring at me at break today. Couldn't resist me huh? ;)**

. . .

Leaf rolled her eyes, she knew who was sitting behind her. She turned around and sure enough, Gary Oak was looking at her, his eyes gleaming, a smirk playing at his lips.

This wasn't the first time he'd passed her a note, but this time she decided to reply to it.

. . .

_Ew. I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at the other hotter guys._

. . .

She turned around and quickly tossed the note back to him.

He was surprised. He'd tried to pass her notes before but she always just tossed them aside.

And even now...she showed no interest at all.

Gary studied the back of her head intently, trying to figure her out.

This girl...Leaf Green was her name. She wasn't like the others.

Other girls could be shrieky and annoying. Leaf wasn't like that.

Other girls would kill to talk to him. Leaf didn't care.

Other girls wanted him. Leaf didn't.

She was a challenge.

A challenge that Gary Oak just couldn't pass up.

He felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he began to reply. It was something he'd never experienced before.

. . .

**You know you want me ;)  
**

. . .**  
**

As Gary passed it to her and looked on, he couldn't help but notice her smiling, yet shaking her head at the same time.

. . .

_I don't think so, in your dreams you pervert  
_

. . ._  
_

Now this was interesting.

He was the one chasing her affection, rather than the other way around. He liked it.

He decided to step it up a notch, flirtationship-wise, with his replies to see how she would react.

. . .

**Oh, the things I'd do to you in my dreams gorgeous ;)**

. . .

Leaf sighed, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time as she read his reply. She still had no idea why he was flirting with her again, but she wasn't going to give in and flirt back. She decided to go for a sarcastic approach instead.

. . .

_Hm. I can't help but wonder what those 'things' are_

. . .

However; she didn't notice Mr Cannal come up in front of her when Gary tossed the paper back with his message on. Leaf gulped as he grabbed the note from her desk before she could and started to scan his eyes down the page.

He put the paper down and she was able to quickly read Gary's reply.

. . .

**I can show you babygirl...but you'll have to come back to my place first ;)**

. . .

_Shit._

"Disgraceful Miss Green. Not only were you passing notes in my classroom, you were discussing something...private...with Mr Oak that I don't particularly want to have to read about," he gave her a disapproving look and all she could hear were the sniggers and giggles from others in the room.

Leaf felt her face heat up in embarrassment; her teacher actually thought Gary was deadly serious. The brunette turned away, her face crimson. She couldn't even look at Red.

"And you, Mr Oak..." his eyes narrowed as he headed for the smirking auburn haired teen.

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"If you want to flirt with your girlfriend, please do it outside of my lesson!"

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"She's not my-!"

"He's not my-!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Mr Cannal shouted out, silencing Leaf, Gary and all of the other giggling students.

"Since you've disrupted this lesson, I think you both ought to come back to make up the time in detention after school!" Mr Cannal declared, taking the page of written notes and tossing it in the bin.

"Are you frickin serious?" Gary whined, openly glaring at him.

"Oh look. That small ten minute detention has turned into thirty minutes."

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything!"

"Sixty minutes..."

Gary opened his mouth to talk but Leaf quickly hissed.

"Gary! Shut up!"

The spiky haired teen looked pissed, but he chose to stay quiet.

Mr Cannal gave him a victorious smirk.

Yes, his teacher had the audacity to _smirk_. At _him_.

Gary glared back at him as the bell rang for fifth period.

Leaf sighed. An hour with Gary after school...looks like her weekend just got put on hold for a little while longer.

She walked out of the room and met up with May.

"Hey! Leaf, I need to tell you that I can't meet up with you guys later. I have a dentist appointment," May smiled.

"That's fine, I can't either. I've got detention after school anyway," Leaf folded her arms.

"You do? Why?"

"It's nothing..." the darker brunette shrugged, not wanting to tell May the reason.

The sapphire eyed brunette would probably start squealing or something.

"I have history now, come on just one more hour..." May sighed to herself.

Leaf was a little confused as to why May seemed excited for her dental appointment, but she let it go.

* * *

3:15 came and Leaf made her way back to the science labs. Gary was leaning against the wall, and his eyes lit up when she appeared.

"Well hello there, pretty girl," he purred.

Leaf rolled her eyes - something she'd been doing a lot of lately. "Shut up. I should be out with my friends right now, but I'm stuck here with you," she spoke.

"But that's a good thing, right? Most girls would kill to be alone in a room with Gary Oak," he smirked, tucking a loose strand of Leaf's hair behind her ear.

"But we're not alone," Leaf grinned. Gary looked through the window and sure enough, Mr Cannal was sitting at his computer.

"Fuck," he spat. He sighed and walked into the room with Leaf following him inside.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two were going to make an appearance." he flashed a smile that made Gary clenched his fists.

"Whatever," he muttered, sitting down at the closest desk.

"I don't know why you're sitting down," he smiled at Gary, heading over to a cupboard and opening the door. It was full of messed up lab equipment. "I'd like you two to clean all of these cupboards for me. Make yourselves useful."

"Are you kidding? There's like twenty of them!" Gary whined.

"Well you better get to work then," he shrugged, sitting down at his laptop, "And maybe you'll learn not to pass notes in my lesson next time," he looked directly at Leaf, who just folded her arms and turned away.

Around ten minutes later, Gary was sitting on the floor cleaning half-heartedly. He kept trying to sneak in a flirt with Leaf, but Mr Cannal glared at him whenever he stopped working.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello? What! She is? Okay, please tell her I'm coming now!"

Leaf looked up. "What's wrong sir?" she asked.

Mr Cannal stood up, quickly gathering his things together. "It's my wife, she's in hospital."

"Why?" Gary asked, and then let out a sneeze because of the dust.

"She's about to have my child, that's why," he picked up the last of his things and stood up. "I don't trust you two here, but what choice do I have? I'll get somebody to keep an eye on both of you, so stay here!"

And with that, Mr Cannal ran out of the room.

Gary turned to Leaf as the door came to a close, a grin on his face. "Now we're alone."

"Wow Captain Obvious, that is brand new information!" Leaf smirked, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"Shut up," Gary rolled his eyes, hitting her arm playfully.

Leaf giggled, turning back to the cupboard.

However, her facial expression turned into something of horror and she screamed.

"What the hell Leaf?" Gary yelled as Leaf threw herself behind him, peeking behind his shoulder.

"It's...it's a..."

"It's a what?"

"...spider."

Gary's genuinely scared face turned into a grin, and he started to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" she growled as Gary continued to snigger at her.

He leant forward to look in the cupboard and sure enough, the huge eight legged creature was there, staring right back at him.

He turned his head to see a quivering mess behind him. Leaf's face was pale and her eyes wide.  
"G...get rid of it Gary!"

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing," Gary shuddered.

"But I'm arachnophobic!" she whispered, still quivering. Her eyes were glued to the open cupboard; she was convinced that the spider was going to jump at her.

"Come outside with me then," Gary suggested after a moments thought.

"But we're not supposed to leave here yet..."

Gary shrugged, standing up. He headed towards the door. "Fine, Miss Goody-two-shoes. I'll just leave you here with the spider..."

"Alright fine, I'm coming!" Leaf scowled. She clumsily got to her feet and ran after Gary.

They both began to walk down the corridor, until they heard feminine footsteps approaching from around the corner.

As they weren't supposed to be in the school after hours unless they had a reason, Gary grabbed a hold of Leaf's hand and quickly dragged her into the nearest room, a science storeroom, to save them from being shipped back off to Cannals' room.

They stood in silence as the footsteps passed. Leaf looked down and realised that Gary's hand was still entwined with hers.

She blushed madly, taking it away.

However...she couldn't help but notice that their hands' fit together perfectly.

"I didn't ask you to take your hand away," Gary grinned.

"Well maybe I chose to!" Leaf replied huffily.

She quickly turned around and began to absentmindedly look at all the equipment stored in this dark, dingy room with one light switch and only one blurred window offering light whenever the sun appeared from behind a cloud.

Gary watched her in awe as she walked around the room. He just couldn't believe he'd never really taken notice of the girl up until a few months ago.

He remembered, he was walking down the hallway with his then-girlfriend Jessica, and he accidentally bumped into Leaf and two of her loud mouth friends, a redhead and a brunette with her hair in bouncy pigtails.

When he looked into her cat-like green eyes that day, something happened to him. He felt a strange sensation in his gut, and a sinking feeling as she walked away.

He knew it from that moment. He had to get that girl.

Gary noticed the light switch on the other side of the room and grinned to himself as an idea formed in his head. He crept over to it and switched it off.

The room turned pitch black, and Gary hid himself near some cardboard boxes.

Leaf however, was oblivious to this plan. She panicked slightly when the room turned pitch dark.

"Gary? Where are you?" she called out meekly.

Gary said nothing; he just crouched down beside the boxes, waiting for his chance.

"Gary, where the hell are you? This isn't funny anymo-AHHHHH!"

Leaf's nervous babble was cut short by the scream that escaped her lips.

Gary had stood up from his hiding spot whilst she was talking and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind to scare her.

Gary burst out laughing as he edged towards the wall with the light switch and put it back on.

Leaf glared at him. "Not funny, Oak!"

"I thought it was very funny," Gary smiled at her.

"Well I'm not laughing," she replied smugly.

Gary simply turned to her and began to walk her way, a glint in his eye.

Leaf's eyes widened. "Wait, Gary? What are you-"

She didn't have the chance to reply as Gary began to tickle her stomach.

"What do you mean you're not laughing at my awesome prank on you! You're laughing right now!"

Leaf was giggling hysterically. "S...stop it!"

"Stop what babygirl?" he asked innocently.

"You _know _w...what!" she giggled continuously. She tried to escape from Gary's hold but he just held her tighter.

"Gary! G...get off me!"

Gary flashed her a devilish smile and ignored her, continuing to tickle her stomach.

"Y...you jerk! Just stop it! I'll do anything, PLEASE!"

The words came tumbling out of Leaf's mouth before she could stop them.

Gary stopped tickling her sides but he still kept a hold of her.

"You'll do anything huh. Can I make a suggestion?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Uh...yeah...if you want to I mean-" Leaf's ramblings were stopped again, but it wasn't Gary's arms around her that did it this time.

This time it was his lips, abruptly cutting off her speech.

Leaf was stunned for a moment when Gary pressed his lips to hers, but she found herself getting lost in him after only a short while.

The feeling was right. Leaf felt herself almost melting into him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance.

The perfect match. The two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, joining together to make something special.

After a while the two of them broke the kiss for air. Leaf's eyes sparkled with excitement, her cheeks hot and flushed.

"It's...it's way too hot in here," Leaf blabbered, the words just falling out of her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave," Gary grinned, shooting her a wink.

Leaf hit him playfully. "Oh shut up, Oak." She rolled her eyes and Gary stared at her.

"Why should I, Green?" he questioned.

"Because I said so," she declared, folding her arms with a victorious smile.

"Can't argue with that," he shrugged. "So..."

"So what..?" Leaf spoke slowly, as she knew what was coming next.

"You just kissed me back," he bit his lip.

"Oh...well...you see, about that..!" Again, Leaf's mouth automatically opened and she blurted out words that didn't make any sense. She hated it when she did that.

But Gary thought it was cute.

"Do you _like _me?" he asked bluntly.

"No...Well um...of course I don't because I just...possibly yes."

Gary flashed a triumphant smirk and she just blushed, stumbling backwards and leaning against the door at the back of the room, it led to a tiny hallway which took you to a different classroom.

"Was that a 'yes' I heard there Leaf?" Gary teased.

"...it was a 'possibly yes'."

"Admit it, you just cannot resist me," he replied with a smug smile.

"Perhaps...but you'll have to catch me first!" she giggled and swung open the door she'd just been leaning on.

"You little minx..." Gary muttered, following her down the hallway where she was trying to open the door to the next room.

"Dammit, it's stuck!" Leaf grunted. She looked up and he was right in front of her.

"Caught you," he grinned, tapping her on the shoulder. He wasted no time in capturing her soft lips once more.

She leaned against the door she'd just been trying to open and pulled him closer.

He was like some kind of drug, she couldn't get enough of him.

"I've been trying to get you for so long, you know," he broke the kiss and whispered into her ear.

"But you hardly know me...why would you?"

"Hardly know you? I know a lot about you. Your favourite colour is green, you're clumsy, you're terrified of spiders and wasps and you're in love with that _stupid _boyband..." Gary rolled his eyes when he spoke that last part.

"One Direction! They're so cute!" Leaf squealed, her eyes sparkling.

"But I'm better than those gayboys, right?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"You could be..." Leaf purred and leaned into him again. and he gently pushed her back on the door while he took over.

Only this time, the door didn't stay closed.

Instead it flew open, and Leaf fell down onto her back with Gary on top of her.

They said nothing and just stared at each other. Leaf saw a look in Gary's eyes, something which she'd never seen before.

Usually his expressions would consist of arrogance and confidence, a careful smirk at his lips. But now, the smirk had broken and changed into a full on genuine smile.

He had adorable dimples...

The way Gary was looking at her made her heart almost skip a beat.

She couldn't believe how caring and loving he really was, underneath the whole 'popular playboy' exterior.

When she thought, she realised that he hadn't had a girlfriend, or taken a girl on a date, in a long time.

Gary couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to notice her. Brianna and her posse were always fawning over him, but he NEVER felt this way around them.

Leaf...she was stunning. Her emerald eyes glittered as they melted into his own, a smile playing at her lips.

He'd been trying to give her hints for months now, and it paid off.

Leaf quietly giggled as he stood up, and then gave her his hand to help her up.

Gary never would have done that for anyone else...

He linked his hand with hers but she didn't pull away, she only tightened her grip. Gary was about to ask her an important question, until he caught sight of something in the corner of the room.

Leaf saw it too. The couple stood together silently as they stared.

It was two people, a boy and a girl, sharing a moment. They recognised one straight away, his abnormal coloured hair gave it all away.

Gary was amazed. "Drew?" he spluttered.

Upon hearing his name, Drew Hayden and the girl literally jumped away from each other. He looked at Gary, the most sheepish looking smile on his face.

Gary was so surprised. Although he had a lot of friends, Drew liked to keep to himself for a lot of the time. He liked to be alone. He was very picky when it came to girls, very rarely would he date one.

So the last thing Gary expected to see was Drew making out with a random girl in a classroom.

That was the kind of thing _he _would do.

Speaking of this girl - who was she? The room was dark, dull and the girl was leaning against Drew with her back to Leaf and Gary, entwining her fingers with his.

She turned around, so her face was visible.

Leaf was shocked.

This girl supposedly 'hated' Drew.

_And _she was supposed to be at her dentist appointment!

Unless...there was never an appointment in the first place.

She just stared at Leaf, the same guilty smile on her face.

Leaf opened her mouth in amazement.

"May?"

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like the ending that much:') But did you like the oneshot? Review please? ^_^


End file.
